


Let's Knock The Doors

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: A bit scary, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Mummy Barnes, Odd, Steve is obsessed with Bucky, Weirdness, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is and always has been Bucky's imaginary friend. This may or may not be the start of a beautiful relationship. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Ha.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Knock The Doors

**Author's Note:**

> _Not beta 'cause I'm too lazy ;c_

"But mommy... Steve said I shouldn't be playing with other kids." Bucky tiptoed to give his mummy a pleading look, chubby fingers reached out to grip the fold of his mother's skirt. His eyes didn't water but as seconds passed by, they began to moist and pouty lips trembled in pure sadness once his mother gave him a hard stare.

"Bucky, love." The woman bent down, ruffling the brown locks between her fingers. She smiled at him, as a simple reassurance that no, she wasn't angry. She merely disapproved of how her son always spoke of his imaginary friend with a desperate, fond tone. 

As if this Steve Rogers was a being with visible form and own thoughts. As if it was a human. 

"You need a real friend. You can't just spend your time hiding away in your room and talk to your... Friend."

"Steve!" Bucky said giggly.

"... Steve. You can be friend with Steve but, you need other friends too. The ones you can draw and play and seek with when they come to visit you." She softly chided.

"You can cook for Steve! He said he loves your food." Bucky turned his head to the side. His eyes searching for something at the empty corner of the living room. Mrs Barnes followed her son's line of vision when it finally landed on the empty couch near the window.

Bucky was smiling at something.

"See, he loves your food!" Bucky looked back at his mother. 

"Of course, dear."

"But I don't like playing hide and seek with Steve though." The child leaned closer to whisper. 

"Why?"

"It's because Steve likes to hide me inside his coffin." Bucky giggled. 

The mother blinked, "Coffin?"

"Oh, he hides it under your bed, mummy!"

\---

"Steve Steve!" Bucky hopped from his bed and ran towards his friend (who looked a few months older than Bucky). 

Steve turned around, smiling ever so radiantly at the adorable boy with beautiful blue eyes. 

"Look what I drew. It's you!" Bucky showed his crayon drawing. A figure of a boy with white torso and dark pants. His blond hair was a messy colour of orange on the paper. On his back was an overly huge pair of white wings. 

Steve beamed. He sat on the floor, pulling the child on his laps as he cradled Bucky possessively. "That's beautiful, Bucky. But you got one part wrong."

Bucky blinked at his friend. "Really, what part?"

Steve pointed at the wings, "My wings aren't white. They're bloody red."

\--

Bucky hiccuped. Though trembling and in tears, he basked himself in his mother's welcoming arms. They lied together on his parents' bed, but then again, for the past few months, its only occupant was his mother.

The woman pulled the blanket over them, securely cocooning his son within the heat. It was snowing outside. 

"Daddy won't be coming home ever?" Bucky asked softly.

His mother gave him a sad, small smile. It didn't look good on his mother's usual cheerful and beautiful face. It really didn't. 

"Yeah, love." She skimmed her fingers against Bucky's bangs as she sweetly kissed his forehead. 

"Why not?"

"Because you see..." She pulled her son closer. "There's a big fight and daddy had to go out there fighting the bad guys. And he..." 

"Was that way the man in army outfit came yesterday and gave you a letter?" 

"Yes, sweetheart."

Mother was quite. Her very sad eyes were looking at the window, like she was hoping daddy to come home like Bucky did. 

Bucky snuggled his face in his mother's chest. He craned his neck a bit to see the end of the bed. The room was dark, with only the candle lit up but Bucky could see clearly the crouching figure-

-of Steve at his mother's feet, watching his mummy with a weird look in his eyes. 

Then he smiled at Bucky.

\--

"My back hurts sometimes." Mrs Barnes rubbed at her neck. Her son - who was sitting on his favourite chair, his stack of papers and crayons clattered on the small desk - looked at her with a mischievous smile. 

"That's because Steve always climbs on your back for a piggyback when you won't give him one."

She rolled her eyes. Steve again. 

"And mummy?"

"Yeah?" She walked towards her son and crouched down at his side. 

"I love you." The boy hugged his mother.

The woman returned it ever so eagerly. "I love you too, Bucky."

Her son chuckled as he mumbled, "Steve hates it when you said that. He doesn't like sharing. Silly Steve."

\--

She'd done tucking her son to bed and was about to go to sleep, when she heard a soft voice counting numbers in backward outside of her room. 

Dubious, she slowly headed at the door and turned it open. 

\--

"Mummy's sick, Steve."

Bucky's face was crestfallen, yet behind it was a tiny hope for his mother (who was lying unconsciously on the hospital bed) to get better. Soon hopefully. Steve, feeling neglected and hurt, scooted closer next to his friend and scooped the little boy into his arms.

They were almost the same size but Steve had broader limbs, perfect for a tender hug, better for chocking. "It's okay, Bucky. When she's dead, I am here for you. I promise, okay? No matter what happens, I will never leave you."

Bucky hastily looked at his friend (he still couldn't understand why mummy said imaginary when Steve was very real like everyone else); a sad expression marred his adorable face. 

"Mommy's going to die?"

Steve blinked. He kissed Bucky's cheek as he answered. "I don't know. Let's hope the best for your mommy, okay?"

"... Okay."

\--

On her dying breath, she held her son's hand tightly. Her eyes weren't interlocked with Bucky's, or the nurses', or the doctor's; they were constant at the humming shadow lurking at the corner of her bed.

'Steve...' Her lips trembled.

The shadow titled his head, smiling at her. 'Bye bye', he mouthed. Kind and sweet.

\--

"You're sixteen now, Bucky. Not six anymore. You shouldn't be picking a fight with every person that pokes and prods at you. You need to take care of your body."

"Pokes and--... Steve! They were making fun of your existence! They were denying your presence."

"I have no problem with that. As long as you acknowledge me, as long as you can hear and see me, I have no need for trivial things." 

Bucky made a gesture to protest. The only thing that was stopping him from doing so was the glance from passing people. In their eyes, they were judging this one boy who was speaking to the empty air. 

From Bucky's point of view, his world was a thin line between dream and loneliness. For so many years, after his father's passing, after his mother's mysterious death; he still couldn't comprehend why he was the only one who could see Steve. 

The only one who could talk and hear his honeyed words. The nuns said he was too old to have an imaginary friend but Bucky didn't believe in imaginary friend.

He believed in Steve.

Steve existed because he felt, he breathed, and he aged. Just like him.

Bucky loved Steve and he knew it was a mutual brotherly love.

It wasn't.

Steve wanted more.

\--

Bucky remembered the first time he met Steve.

A boy clawing at the walls in his room when Bucky almost went to bed. When he looked at Steve at that time, there was voice in his head telling him to ignore that unfamiliar presence for his own good.

He didn't.

Bucky became friend with the newcomer.

\--

Bucky said "I want to join the army one day."

Steve looked at him like he was an unexplainable test subject. Steve clung to him - when Bucky said cling, he meant Steve's arms and legs circled around Bucky for hours. His teeth bit Bucky's neck softly - like Bucky was his lifeline.

Bucky thought it was funny at first, until he looked at the mirror and it was like looking at a possessed person with a spirit haunting him, all long hair, grinding teeth and ugly face.

It was just the reflection though.

\--

He just turned nineteen yesterday.

He just turned twenty nineteen yesterday and now he was having his first... - Bucky peeked down at his crotch - erection (That was caused by minor sexual act) and it wasn't morning now and he didn't just wake up.

He had never felt so ashamed in his life.

'I-... That girl! Urgh!' Amanda was pretty, prettier when she rubbed herself against his side. Still, Bucky was without experience so he blushed and excused himself, running towards his small apartment in clumsy haste.

"Damn damn damn-"

"Bucky?"

Bucky's eyes widened at the soft, gentle voice calling out from the living room. He quickly covered himself but what little sheet there was wouldn't be enough to hide his shame.

So when Steve peeked inside Bucky's room, the first thing he saw was the way Bucky held his crotch while he gaped at Steve. Pink tinted his cheeks and ears.

The blond raised a brow. 

"Is everything okay?"

"G-...guh-"

Steve looked at Bucky, then at his hidden crotch, then back at Bucky before he sighed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Buck, I've wandered the world enough to know what the problem is."

"No no! It wasn't like that."

"Of course not." His voice was thick with heavy sarcasm. He made a beeline towards the bed, forcefully pulling the thin sheet from Bucky's grip.

Bucky squealed. 

"The heck?! You can't just do that! Privacy, Steve!"

"Bucky, I took a bath with you when we were kids. I've seen everything."

"That was when we were kids!"

Steve angled his head, "True, but I've always been watching, never leaving."

The brunet's eyes puckered at the words. Whatever he wanted to say was swallowed by his small shriek when Steve climbed on the bed. His knees were next to Bucky's thighs, securing a tiny portion of his movement. 

"I'll give you this gift, Bucky. One last time."

Again, another riddled words. Bucky would have pressed his friend further for answers if Steve didn't pull his pants down in one swoop; his hard organ hit the cold air.

Bucky hissed.

"Steve! What the-" he pushed his body forward but Steve was quicker as he gently pushed the boy back on the bed. This time using his strength to pin the human down with an arm on his chest. 

"I love you, Bucky. I adore you like I adore no one else." Steve sniffed the brown locks. His free hand tipped at Bucky's erection, playfully pinching the head.

Bucky sputtered.

"That's why I picked you. That's why among millions of kids, I chose and want only you," he mumbled into the other's ear, "-because you're the perfect fit."

Bucky shuddered when he felt another ripple of jolt from the way Steve touched, rubbing him with one, long stroke. 

Up. Down. Up. Down.

Gentle. Hard. Gentle. Hard.

He wouldn't moan.

He wouldn't moan.

He wouldn't moan.

He wouldn't-

"Ahh. S-Steve-" he reached his fingers to claw at the blond's sleeves.

"I help you grow, I raise you so when the time comes; I can have you."

Steve clawed at him, nails and sturdy fingers and though the pain was evident, the pleasure was exquisite and when his whole body trembled by the simple, foreign touch; Bucky reached his limit. 

His substance dirtied his friend's (were their still friends after this?) hand.

"Bucky."

The teen looked up, still panting and tired from his first release. Ever.

"Y-yeah?"

There was pain and longing in Steve's face yet all of those were soon replaced with mirth. 

"I cherish thee. I truly do." Steve murmured. He leaned back, straddling Bucky, pinning both slender wrists above his head with one hand.

Bucky closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Steve was being odd today--- there was a low growl and when Bucky opened his eyes, Steve's face contorted into an ugly expression of hunger. 

"I need a vessel to be a human, Bucky."

With that claim lovingly uttered, his mouth stretched wide with canines protruding from every nook, blue eyes drowned into dark marbles as black veins scattered across his pale skin.

Steve charged down at Bucky and-


End file.
